My wonderful hanyou
by amayawolf
Summary: Naraku’s dead and Inuyasha is acting strange. Kagome doesn’t know what to make of the hanyou’s odd behavior but he has a surprise in store for her.


Hi everyone. Just so you know this is my first fanfic but I think it came out ok. This fanfic is all fluff and there aren't any lemons or anything so if you're not into that kind of thing don't read this. I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I finally decided to write it down. BTW this is a one shot. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Summary: Naraku's dead and Inuyasha is acting strange. Kagome doesn't know what to make of the hanyou's odd behavior but he has a surprise in store for her.

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

My Wonderful Hanyou

Kagome looked around her room for Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be found. _He has _been_ acting strange ever since they defeated Naraku._ _He's usually sits on my bed when I'm at home studying. I don't know how long I can keep on going back and forth between times. I thought maybe we would get closer after we defeated Naraku but instead we've grown more distant. _Right then Inuyasha entered the room and sat down in his normal spot.

"Are you almost done wench. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"I'm almost done. Just give me a few more minutes." Kagome waited for more argument or for at least a feh but it never came. _Now I know something's wrong_. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed looking nervous and distracted. _I wonder if he's not feeling well. I've never seen him like this before._ Inuyasha turned his head and realized that Kagome was staring at him.

"What are you staring at wench? Hurry up and finish studying so we can go."

Amazingly Kagome had actually gotten all of her studying done. Inuyasha hadn't been with Kagome at all today. She saw him in the morning and caught him talking to her mom but he caught her and demanded that she go up to her room and study. Kagome was so shocked by his odd behavior that she walked up to her room and did exactly what Inuyasha told her to do. It was now evening and she began wondering why they were leaving.

"Are we leaving tonight? I thought I could stay here tonight since it's already dark. There's no reason to go back tonight."

"We just need to okay. Now shut up and finish studying wench!" _Everything has to go perfect tonight. _ Inuyasha had been working on his surprise all day and even though Kagome almost walked in on it she still had no idea what was going on. Kagome then shut her book which shook Inuyasha out of his reverie.

"Okay. I'm done. Are you sure you want to go back tonight?"

"Hai I'm sure. Let's go." Inuyasha followed Kagome downstairs to grab her backpack and loaded it with supplies for their trip and walked towards the well house. As they were going through the well Inuyasha reflected on all that had transpired since he arrived that morning. It had certainly been a long day.

Flashback

_Inuyasha jumped out of the well and ran towards the shrine. He quickly sniffed the air and could smell Kagome up in her room. He then went in through the front door and found Kagome's mom putting dishes away in the kitchen. He hesitated for a moment but soon continued walking. 'I've made up my mind. There's no way I'm going to stop now. ' as Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi looked up from what she was doing and smiled._

"_Inuyasha. What a surprise. Kagome's up in her room should I go get her for you."_

"_No. I actually need to you for a minute. . . If that's alright?"_

"_Of course it is. Now what is it you want to talk about?"_

"_Well. Umm. That is. . ." At Inuyasha's obvious discomfort Mrs. Higurashi went over and patted him on the arm._

"_Would you like something to eat dear? You look hungry."_

"_Ramen. Thanks." Mrs. Higurashi only stared at him strangely for a second but then carried out his request. See waited patiently for Inuyasha finish eating before she urged him again._

"_Well why did you come here Inuyasha?" He instantly changed his face to a look of complete seriousness and continued to explain himself._

"_I've known for a while that I really care for Kagome. I didn't want to put her in danger by becoming involved _(sure like that didn't happen anyways) _but now that Naraku's dead I can finally be with her. Mrs. Higurashi I want to make Kagome my mate but I want your permission first." Her face changed from one of shock quickly to excitement._

"_You have my permission Inuyasha but there are two things I must ask of you first."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you love Kagome?" A blush rose on Inuyasha's cheeks but he didn't waste anytime in answering._

"_More than anything in the world."_

"_Good. Now the second thing I must ask is that you wait until Kagome graduates from high school to get married. It's next week so you won't have to wait long." _A/N: This story takes place 4 years in the future and Kagome is 18. I might add a lemon later but I haven't made up my mind yet. _Inuyasha gave an inward groan and some of it must have appeared on his face. "But that doesn't mean you can't ask her then. Now have you gotten a ring yet?"_

"_Why do I need a ring?"_

"_You have to have a ring silly. We have so much to do. I don't know where to" but Inuyasha tensed and she talked talking. Just then Kagome entered the kitchen._

"_Hi mom I thought I heard a noise and . . . Inuyasha?"_

"_Oi wench get back up in your room and study. We have to leave soon and I don't want to hear your whining." Kagome was in shock with Inuyasha's reaction but managed to get out an "Umm. Okay." and proceeded back up to her room. Unfortunately Mrs. Higurashi dragged him around town for the rest of the day buying this and that for her daughter's future wedding and berating him with questions about what he would like at the wedding. The last stop was at a jeweler's where Inuyasha picked out a ring for Kagome. Most of the rings were gaudy and completely covered in jewels but Inuyasha picked out a simple ring that formed a shape of a heart with a diamond in it. It was perfect. Of course Mrs. Higurashi paid for it but at Inuyasha's request she agreed that he could find a way to make it up to her. Most of the day had been a blur but the moment had finally come._

When they emerged from the well none of their friends were seen which gave Inuyasha a small feeling of relief even though he was still incredibly nervous. Inuyasha had told them of his plans for today and said that if any of them was there he would track them down and make sure they could never spy on him again. By any means necessary. Inuyasha noticed Kagome walking towards Kaede's village but quickly steered her towards the God tree.

"Inuyasha why are we here? Don't you want to go back to the village?" But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention he just walked up to the Sacred tree and put his hand where he was pinned to.

'_You're thinking abut Kikyou aren't you?'_

"Yeah." _Oh my god did I just say that out loud._ Suddenly realization hit Kagome. _He brought me here so he can tell me goodbye. With Naraku gone he doesn't need me anymore. Sure it would be harder for him to find the jewel shards without me but he could handle it. Even though Kikyou's gone he still has feelings for her. That's why he's been acting so strange. _At this point Kagome began crying silent tears but Inuyasha turned around quickly and grabbed Kagome in an embrace.

"Damn wench. You know I hate it when you cry."

_Inuyasha. _"Okay now I'm really confused. Why the heck did you drag me out here and why are you acting so strange." Then Inuyasha's answer to her question hit her and she was still puzzled. "You were thinking about Kikyou?" These words seemed to come out of her mouth before she could stop them but what was done is done.

All of the sounds usually found in a forest seemed to cease as if the forest itself wanted to know the answer as much as Kagome did. After a brief silence Kagome sighed and knew Inuyasha wouldn't answer. She began to pull away so she could start off towards the village but Inuyasha only held her closer.

"I was thinking about how this tree has given me everything I ever wanted in life. My time with Kikyou was cut short but if it didn't happen I would have never met you. I do love her" at this Kagome took a deep intake in breath and started to pull away again "but only in the way everyone loves their first love. I guess. But the love I had for her is nothing like the love I have for you."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Kagome slowly moved her head up so she could look into Inuyasha's eyes and asked the question that was on her mind.

"You mean, umm, I can stay here with you? You aren't going to send me back to my own time?" (Okay questions.)

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said? Of course I'm not sending you back. I lo. . ." Inuyasha stopped his sentence abruptly and looked away from Kagome with his cheeks bright crimson.

"What were you going to say Inuyasha?" Knowing there was no backing out now Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome was in shock. After all that went on today she never expected Inuyasha to have said that. However Inuyasha took Kagome's silence as rejection and let go of Kagome. He started to turn his back as if he would run away when Kagome said "You really love me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome with a look of love on his face. He quickly turned it to a look of annoyance.

"Oi women. How much do I have to reassure you? I would never lie about that."

With that all the tension Kagome had inside the entire day flooded out and she leapt into Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too. You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me how you feel." Inuyasha held Kagome and tried to give her all the assurance in the world that he would never leave her but he needed to be reassured as well.

"You mean you don't mind the fact that I'm a filthy hanyou?"

"What are you talking about? That's one of the parts I love best about you. Don't ever call yourself that." Although Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's arms the said hanyou only continued to tense up. _Ok. Now's the time to ask her. She has to say yes after telling her she loves you but would she be my mate? Well there's only one way to find out._ Inuyasha slowly backed away from Kagome ignoring her silent protests but he did take a hold of her hand.

"Kagome we've been with each other for a while now and damn I'm not good with words. I guess I'll just say it. I hope I'm doing this right." Inuyasha proceeded to get down on one knee and Kagome gasped at the sight. He proceeded to take a box from his kimono and opened it up for Kagome to see. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" There was no doubt left in Kagome's mind about her hanyou and she didn't wait to answer.

"Oh Inuyasha of course I will." Inuyasha quickly put the ring on her finger and gave her a passionate kiss. It was shy at first but with the realization that this was all real (and because of Inuyasha's youkai urges) the kiss became deeper and intense, each trying to gain entry into the other's mouth and prove how much they loved the other. They broke apart when they needed air and when Inuyasha was about to start again he suddenly turned around away from Kagome.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Hurry, let's run away before he catches up to us."

"Kagome don't let Inuyasha hurt me. I'm only a kid remember."

"Come Sango. I wouldn't want anything to happen to us."

"Yeah Miroku. Let's get out of" SMACK "I can't believe you would do that at a time like this."

"Get back here you cowards."

Kagome only watched as Inuyasha tried to chase down their friends and laughed. While she was fingering her ring she only had one thought.

_My wonderful hanyou._

Well that's it. I really hoped you liked it. This just seemed to come out naturally and it didn't feel like I was writing it at all. I'm sorry about the confusion about the lemon but I couldn't make up my mind if I was going to add it or not. I decided to make a compromise and I'm going to make a sequel that includes one. It's going to leave right where this one left off but it might take a while to make. I'm in college so it might take me a while to make it. Originally I was going to include Kikyou in it but I figured if I did I would get the character all wrong. Also I'm not one of you so many Kikyou haters out there. Don't get me wrong. I don't really like Kikyou but I just can't find myself hating her. Apparently I'm exactly like Kagome and everyone who has seen the anime and knows me told me so. I'm not just bragging or exaggerating or anything. Well I hope you guys liked this and I want at least some reviews. Remember to be nice to me since this is my first fanfic but at least I'm really proud of it.


End file.
